Wicked one shots
by kym667103
Summary: First two one shots based on true stories. Adding more as I come up with some or hear some more.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Wicked.  
This is based on a story my dad told me of something he did to my mom before I was born.

Fiyero walked into his and Elphaba's bedroom to find her leaned over her desk, her long raven locks falling over her shoulders. "Sweet Luraline, I love her!" he thought with a smile, as he slowly walked towards her.

His surprise hidden behind his back. "Happy anniversary Fae!" Fiyero said wrapping his arms around her.

"Anniversary Yero. Whatever for?"

"Oh, come on Fae." Fiyero responded, enthusiastically handing her the small bouquet of red poppies "Don't you know it has been one year since I first saw you smile."

- 


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own Wicked.  
This story is less sweet and more funny. Also based on a true story. The name Chava is pronounced Hava. It's Yiddish.

Fiyero Tiggular sat at Aunty Em's Good Home Cooking. It would be one and a half year's old Chava's first time eating out. He and Elphaba had only been living in Quox for a few months when she found out that she was pregnant. Little Chava became their pride and joy the moment she was born. To him she was Elphaba reincarnated. She had Fae's black hair and her beautiful brown eyes. The only thing missing was the fact that she had light peaches and cream skin instead of the beautiful emerald of her mother's. That night she also proved to have her mothers personality and outspokenness, for as Fiyero was in the middle of his game of switching his and Elphaba's drink glasses she burst out saying "Daddy, that's mommy's glass not yours."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Wicked.

AN: Alright I have two ideas for new stories I will do both. But, I want your opinion on what one I should do first. #1. Au, because of certain circumstances Fiyero and Elphaba grow up with each other. #2 Post Musical, outside of OZ Fiyero and Elphaba find another green person and Fiyero gets jealous.

Elphaba Thropp was sitting in front of her best friend and roommate Galinda Upland's vanity. "Galinda" cried the very annoyed Green Girl, "Why in all of OZ do I need to do this."

"Oh, Elphie" replied Galinda as she finished rolling up the last curler in Elphaba's long dark tresses. "You and Fifi have a date tonight and your hair just looks so splendirifous curled!"

Galinda, then proceeded to pull out the bottle and began to pour the contents onto Elphaba's head. "Oh, sweet flying monkeys. That stinks. What in OZ did you just put in my hair Galinda?" cried Elphaba her nose scrunching up. "It smells like something died in it."

Galinda thinking fast answered, "It is just something to make the curls last longer. Elphie the smell will go away soon enough." "Now, it has to set for twenty minutes. I will be right back!" With that Galinda flounced over to her dresser to get out make-up.

"Alright Elphie, as we wait I am going to do your make-up!"

Twenty minutes, midnight black eye shadow, pale pink blush, and dark plum lip-gloss later. Galinda began rinsing out her best friends rolled hair. Then proceeded to apply the neutralizer.

In the meantime Fiyero Tiggular was walking down the hallway Creg Hall. He was going to pick up his girlfriend, take her out to dinner, and if all went well would drop her back off as something more. A few doors down from Fae and Galinda's door he picked up on a familiar stinky smell. Panicking he proceeded to run the rest of the way to the dorm room and almost knocked down the door on his way in. What he found was Galinda halfway done unrolling his lovely Fae's hair from perm rods.


	4. Chapter 4

Also I am not fortunate enough to own Wicked.

All right here is another chapter. Yes 3 and 4 are technically a two shot but does it really matter. In June we are taking a family vacation, right after my final performance in 7 Brides for 7 Brothers we are going to drive to Denver get on a plane to Washington DC where we will be staying. On Wednesday of that week we will all get on a bus to New York City and my mom and I are going to see WICKED on BROADWAY! It will be my first time seeing Wicked live.

"Glin, what have you done to me?" Elphaba asked. She was peering at herself in the mirror watching her new curls bounce as she pulled on them. Her waist length black hair which had only curled at the end now hung half way down her back in large ringlets.

"Well, Elphie, you see….. Fiyero told me how much he likes your hair curled… and, and ….please don't kill me! By this point Galinda had attached herself onto Elphaba in a vice like grip. "You can get rid of all my pink! And, I will never make you let me give you a makeover again!"

Elphaba at that point let out a loud cackle, "We both know that that is not true! And, anyway I am not going to kill you." Elphaba said pushing her bubbly roommate off her, "No, I'm just going to take my revenge by doing something to your hair. I wonder how you would look bald!"

Galinda's hands flew to her hair as she started to wail even louder. "PLEASE Elphie DON'T hurt my HAIR" At that point Galinda was hyperventilating as she ran her fingers through her blond hair. "I will look horrible bald! You can't do that to me Elphie I thought you loved me!"

At this point Elphaba and Fiyero were both in hysterics, "Glin, I am not going to do anything to you. Anyway, I think I like my hair this way it not so boring and lifeless." Elphaba said as she pulled on a curl.

"Your hair is beautiful Fae! How many times do I have to tell you to stop putting yourself down?" Fiyero said as he jumped off the bed to pull Elphaba into his arms. "Elphaba you are beautiful and perfect! I love everything about you, your dark brown eyes that sparkle when you are happy and flame when you are mad, your long black hair that falls like silk down your back, your emerald skin that makes you, you. Your skin makes you into a beautiful exotic goddess not some hideously normal girl. But, most of all I love your courage. Elphaba; you are the bravest kindest, most selfless woman I know. I don't deserve to be loved by someone like you Elphaba. I was going to do this at dinner but given the fact that we missed our dinner reservations," Fiyero slowly got down on one knee as he pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a simple emerald ring surrounded by blue and pink sapphires, "Elphaba, I know that I don't deserve you, but, will you make me the happiest man alive by agreeing to be my wife."

Elphaba just stood there speechless staring at Fiyero and the ring. It was clear he had taken a lot of time choosing out that ring. It was small and not at all the traditional engagement ring but, it was perfect for her and the fact that Fiyero knew she would not be comfortable with anything flashy proved to her how well he knew her. "Oh Yero, I…. yes, but, Fiyero," Elphaba said as she knelt down by him placing her hand on his cheek, "it's me who doesn't deserve you." With that Fiyero slipped the ring onto Elphaba's left hand as they slowly kissed.

"Oh Elphie, I am going to plan your wedding. You can wear a beautiful white dress and your hair up in curls…."

"No Galinda, she will wear it down naturally." Fiyero said before going back to kissing his fiancé.

Imagine the ring to be like Kate Middleton's only way smaller and the way I described it. I know that Fiyero would have been able to get Elphaba one as big as Kate's but does it really seem like Elphaba to wear a gem that big. Elphaba seems like someone who would want it to be more heartfelt not glamorous.

WARNING: My next chapter is about the recent death of Osama Bin Laden if that will offend you do not read it.


	5. Touchy Subject read with caution

This isn't about Wicked but after hearing the breaking news tonight this is what I thought of. Set to the tune of _No One Mourns the Wicked. _

The people of America are dancing in the streets.

Good news he's dead Osama Bin Laden is dead! The wickedest man there ever was the enemy of all of us here in US is dead. Good News, Good News.  
(Random person) "Look its Obama," "It's good to see me isn't it?" "No need to answer that was rhetorical."  
"Let us be glad let us be grateful let us rejoice that are soldiers can defeat the wicked deeds of you know who. Isn't it nice to know that good can concur evil? We have won, we have won.

No one mourns Bin Laden. No one cries his life is done. No one lays a Lilly on his grave. The good man scorns Bin Laden by his deeds children learn what will happen when you piss us off. (Obama) And they know we will hunt you till your dead. And they know we will not give up. It just shows you don't mess with us.) You don't mess with us.

It is a big day in world history. I know that there are some of you who may not understand how important this is to me and America. Almost ten years ago this man organized the attack that took the lives of almost 3000 CITIZENS not our army but innocent people going to work and the innocent people on the planes. After Pearl Harbor we showed the Axis powers what happens when you make us mad and we have shown it again.

I know this isn't in very good taste but when it comes to Bin Laden I don't care. He has been the greatest enemy of America and much of the rest of the world for years. He was the master mind of the first attack on U.S. soil since Pearl Harbor. He is responsible for thousands of deaths. The world is truly a safer place tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Wicked.

"Fiyero! Will you please come in here I have something to show you?" Elphaba called from the bedroom.

Fiyero walked into their bedroom excited to see his wife's surprise for their one year anniversary. He was excited to give her his present of a set of silver emerald studded hair combs. He loved her hair it was long and silky and perfect in his eyes. Call him a typical male but he couldn't imagine her ever cutting it. So as he as he looked up to see what his Fae had got him the first thing out of his mouth when he saw the long raven locks laying on the ground and a pair of scissors in her hands was "Elphaba what have you done to your hair?"

"Elphaba, hair, cut, no." Fiyero said jerking awake.

"Fiyero, what's wrong?" Elphaba said leaning over him her thankfully long hair falling on his chest.

"I had a nightmare. It was awful Fae. You cut all of your hair off." Fiyero said reaching up tangling his fingers in her dark locks. "I love your hair. Please promise me you won't cut it, never ever."

"You are so typically male Yero." Elphaba said leaning down and kissing his nose, "But if it makes you happy I will never ever cut it. However, you will be the one taking care of it when it goes to my ankles. And you know, I will have to wear it up when it gets that long." she added finally kissing his lips.

"Alright, love then promise me you will never cut it short." Fiyero replied as he pulled her down to his chest already imaging her wearing the silver and emerald combs.


End file.
